177
Carolyn enlists Joe in aiding Dr. Guthrie in his ghoulish task of opening a grave. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Twice in a short span of time two people at Collinwood have been stricken by mysterious forces; a man and a woman. But only the man has recovered sufficiently to be aware of the full implications of what has happened to him. Carolyn bids Guthrie good morning after being told he wants to see her by Victoria. He relates his similar experience to Elizabeth's which happened yesterday afternoon. He also tells her that the experience has taught him that he knows their adversary is Laura Collins. Act I The ever-cautious PhD and Carolyn go over their substantial circumstantial evidence. Carolyn figures some stuff out on her own; Guthrie says that Phoenix is the key and asks Carolyn if she knows the legend of the Phoenix. She doesn't, so he tells her the story. Carolyn is skeptical that such a thing could happen in the 20th century; they talk as Guthrie forms a hypothesis. He thinks that reincarnation is possible like in the legend of the Phoenix. He believes the proof they need can be found in a slightly-less than legal way and asks for someone they can trust who knows the countryside. Carolyn suggests Joe. Act II At the Collinsport Inn, Joe and Maggie are having a discussion; Maggie is reluctant to believe in Fairy Tales but Joe persists. They kiss. Maggie laments being her father's caretaker and jokingly asks if Joe has plans to bring Sam along on their honeymoon. Joe thinks Sam's going on the wagon, which he's promised Maggie before. Maggie worries Sam will start another fire; Joe reminds Maggie that people are talking about the fire's connections to Collinwood. Maggie says everything that's gone wrong in her life has been somehow connected to Collinwood. Sam started drinking a long time ago when he was involved in some sort of way with Roger Collins; now the paintings of Laura vex the Evans family. Speaking of Collinwood, Carolyn comes in and gets an invitation to join the duo. Speaking of Guthrie and his helping Elizabeth, Carolyn needs to talk to Joe... alone. She promises not to keep him long; Maggie says she doesn't care how long he's gone, as long as she brings him back. They go to a table after some lighthearted ribbing. Carolyn calls in the marker that Joe promised her in 166. He becomes doubly willing to help Carolyn when he learns that whatever favor he is to perform could help to clear up some of Collinwood's mysteries. Joe agrees to help because he believes it will help Maggie, which will help him. Carolyn is doubtful about a connection between Collinwood and Maggie until Joe reminds her about the paintings. Act III Carolyn makes an exhibition of herself but Joe forgives her. Carolyn orders Joe to keep what she's about to ask/tell him in the strictest confidence, even from Maggie. Carolyn tells Joe that Guthrie is a parapsychologist. Joe tries to swallow the big load that Carolyn gives him about Elizabeth's being in a psychic trance, not an ordinary coma. Carolyn attempts to give Joe a levelheaded explanation in defense of Guthrie and parapsychology. He agrees to help her by stopping over to see Guthrie tonight. Carolyn bids Maggie adieu and Maggie wants to know what's going on. Joe says he swore himself to secrecy and lovingly kisses her to get her to forgive him. Maggie learns that Joe's canceling their date in order to visit Carolyn at Collinwood. Maggie vows to fight for Joe and they kiss. Act IV Carolyn prepares coffee for Guthrie. David and Victoria are upstairs; Roger's out, probably at the Blue Whale playing up his status. Carolyn tells the Phoenix-obsessed Guthrie that Joe's coming over to help. He hopes Joe doesn't change his mind when he hears what Guthrie asks. Guthrie plans to tell both of them at the same time. Carolyn worries that there's a danger to Joe if they're not careful. She has regrets about the situation, but Guthrie assures him that what he wants done must be done. Joe arrives, willing to do anything that might help Elizabeth. Guthrie tells him it's not important that Joe believe him, just that he wants the same results Guthrie wants. Guthrie asks Joe how he feels about reincarnation, about which Joe hasn't thought much. Guthrie tells Joe and Carolyn he wants help opening a grave. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → Background information and notes Production * There are no actor or crew credits for this episode. Story * TIMELINE: Day 44 begins, and will end in episode 181. It's morning at the start of the episode. It was yesterday afternoon when Dr. Guthrie was attacked. It has been almost 2 hours since Guthrie and Joe left for the crypt. Bloopers and continuity errors * It doesn't make much sense for Joe to tell Carolyn that he can't leave Maggie at the diner while Carolyn is asking him to help Dr. Guthrie. Joe says he will come by Collinwood that evening. But a few minutes later, he cancels his movie date with Maggie that evening in order to go to Collinwood. It seems it would have been much easier and more convenient for him to leave visiting Maggie at the diner than to cancel his date with her later that evening. End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 177 on the IMDb0177